


Ancient.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ancient Charlie Magne, Charlie Is A Princess Of Hell, Dissociation, Eldritch, Gen, Hell, No actual OC appears, Weird Shenanigans Ensue, You can't tell me she's innocent and naive when she was the first in line to see it all, just mentioned, this is not done yet, will add more to this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Despite what appearances made the citizens of Hell believe, Charlie is not in fact, young.She's as old as the realm she was born in.But that did not mean she was the only one.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Ancient.

Sometimes, Charlie loses herself. When those days come the hotel is a lot more silent than it usually is. Though, Alastor was never bothered by it, he always did slip on occasion as well.

It confused the rest though, it unnerved Vaggie the most, to see her friend suddenly look at her and see in her eyes that she's not there.

"It's nothing bad, I'm just reminiscing! Good memories, is all." The blonde heir once said, once she broke out of her own spiel one time.

"How can you have good memories living in this shithole?" Angel Dust had asked, curiousity hidden through his bafflement.

"Well, I'm just remembering a time with a good friend of mine. A demon, fell down here just like you guys." The girl shrugged, smiling in the distance almost ready to fall back into her daze.

That seemed to catch someone's interest, if the rather loud static that suddenly screeched through the room was anything to tell.

"Ah, it wouldn't be who I think it is?" Alastor grinned a little more wider, his mood somehow being brightened while the space around him distorted.

Somehow, Charlie understood, to which she grinned wider, _too_ wide, than she usually did.

"You've met them Al?!" She squealed with glee, the screech and the static hurting Husk's ears.

"Will you two quit being so cryptic and just tell us who the fuck is this guy you both seem to know?!" He snarled, the other inhabitants also waiting as the noises stopped.

The cat demon was about to take another swig when it had gone too quiet. His eyes darting up in bewilderment only to see the others looking in shock as Charlie and Alastor seemed to grow distant.

They felt old and ancient.

It hits all of them that these two were the eldest demons in the room.

"Why, they're as old as I am, had stuck with me when I was a child."

"They were, an entertaining fellow, definitely a little too kind for this place."

"They were once a black cat, hunted for their luck and color, burning them down into this barren place."

"I heard they were slumbering now, too much demons for that old fellow to handle."

"Yes, too many for them to accidentally lead them all into destruction."

"I've always wondered actually," Alastor smiled, tapping a finger onto his chin, "Is there really another place to go to other than Hell?"

"Why of course!" Charlie laughed, "It's where they keeps themself and all the others after all!"


End file.
